Marvel: 2010-08-12 - Logan Subs
"A beast? Well, that explains the whole growling-and-not-talking thing." Lily says. "But even then he was protecting me. I think." She says as she leads the way to Xavier's office, knocking on the door. Xavier doesn't look up from his desk. He reviews some paperwork in a folder as he calls out, "Come in Lily, Logan," his voice projected. The door is unlocked. He only finally looks up when the two of you are in his office. "It is good to see you Lily, and you once again Logan. It has been too long." His smile is slight and friendly. Logan nods to Lily. "Beasts ain't always bad, but they do tend to get... violent easier than you might like." He steps in once the invitation's offered, he's not currently scowling a sure sign that he's at least in a fairly good mood, he offers a nod to the Professor. "Yeah, been keeping on the move." He seems to give the man some more thought, the first and only person to have ever tracked him to where he was staying. "Got an offer from the Smurf. I thought I'd come talk with you about it, I might just take it up." Lily offers the Professor a smile. "Nice to see you too, Professor." She says, then nods to Logan. "Yeah. That sounds about right." She shudders, remembering Jeremy ripping the thugs apart with his bare hands. Yeep. "The...oh, Smurf, a little blue creature that works hard and fights evil wizards while helping mother nature?" Yes, Xavier knows what a smurf is surprisingly. "That seems much more flattering than demon," and Xavier glances back at his papers once more before closing the folder and setting it aside. "Please, have a seat. Both of you if you would like to remain Lily. Afterwards, perhaps you could give Logan a tour of the school?" He then frowns slightly when he picks up Lily's memory as it is so violent and dominating. His eyes narrow briefly at Lily before his facial features relax once more. "If you would like to meet tomorrow Lily, I'd like to speak more to you about your extra project." And about the mutant Lily thought about. Logan take the seat, his expression thoughtful. "I don't mind the Smurf, can handle himself in a fight, though se seems to be teaching the kids swords for all the good that'll do out in the real world." It doesn't take a telepath to know Logan won't be following any class plan that may be given to him. "Seems to me the kids could use the training, and those I've spoken to seem eager to get more time in." He sounds almost impressed by that. "I heard you'd managed to rescue one of Simone's friends?" Logan's got a special empathy with those mutant's who've been tortured, his own experiences of torture twisted but still very much present, if anything they're amongst the most vivid of his memories. Lily manages to not giggle at the Professor having the same 'who?' reaction she'd had to Kurt's apparent new nickname. She takes a seat at Xavier's invitation. "Sure, Professor. I don't mind." That in response both to taking Logan on a tour and the proposed meeting. Then, to Logan. "Get your butt kicked often enough, you start wanting to be able to do more than run or take a beating." She points out. "We've had a lot of ... rather unfortunate incidents in the last few months." A nod at that, "Not exactly, but we are currently caring for him. They are going on an personal 'trip' soon. I have information to hand over to them soon," and he taps the folder he was reviewing. Xavier shares no more information, as he hasn't really even informed the other X-Men about Jonas, leaving it up to Simone personally to share what she wishes to share. "There are many forms of combat and techniques, some more efficient in certain circumstances than others, but all requiring discipline which is useful in every aspect of life," Xavier comments. "I do not wish the students training interrupted even if it is switched to another form in the meantime. The more knowledge, the better. We believe in the sanctity of life here, but also that sometimes situations require one to use force for the protect of oneself and others." He nods toward Lily. He doesn't mention the New Mutants team or anything like that. Logan gives the matter some thought. "Hmm, maybe I can talk with him. I might be able to relate to him." Offering to teach extra classes, help Jeremy and Jonas, it seem Logan might actually be showing that protective side he'd been keeping so well hidden. "Heh, don't have to tell me about combat forms bub, I'll move 'em on to aikido, good defensive forms... teach 'em basics and then begin to personalize their training ta suit their physical ability." He shrugs, he's trained others of course, even if he doesn't remember such times. "Shouldn't be too hard to get the pups ready to look after 'emselves if they're willing to work at it." Lily looks pleased, but stays mostly quiet while the Professor and Logan work things out. "Trust me ... you'll have kids beating your door down wanting to learn stuff." She says. A nod at that, "Aikido, yes." A form that Xavier and Scott both know and has been taught to the first class. "That would be perfect." He is silent for a moment as he weights Logan's words. "I would suggest speaking to Simone about that. It is up to them, this does not personally involve," unless they get caught up in a tight spot. Sadly, the information he says, makes it seem as if that won't happen. "There is a very personal thing for the two of them," so he assumes nothing in this case. A soft smile toward Lily is given. "Students should always be beating down the doors of their teachers and mentors, it is a good thing to always learn as much as you can. That way you can be better prepared for life, as one can never know what to expect." Xavier is careful not to let names or situations drop about Jonas in front of Lily. Lily knows how to keep a secret thankfully so won't spread rumors, but he still doesn't have permission to reveal anything to her. "There is a guest room upstairs on the second floor in this wing. I can show you later if you would like. The other guest room is currently occupied by a young lady known as Rogue who is visiting us for a few weeks to see if she wishes to stay as a staff member. If you need a teaching assistant, you may ask her. Just do not touch her bare flesh," Xavier advises. "If you do, it is not her fault." Apparently, something bad will happen if you touch her bare flesh. There's a nod at the comment of talking to Simone, that's more than acceptable, as are the rest of the comments the warning of Rogue gets a nod from Logan and a bit of a grin, he'll likely learn to be careful wording such things in the future. "Heh, never knew you ran that kind of school Chuck, don't worry I got no intention of touching anyone without reason. I'll be keeping mostly to myself outside of lessons." He plans to spend a lot of his time off the grounds. Lily cocks her head a bit at the warning about Rogue, then glances over at Logan. "I think he said that 'cause of her power, whatever it is. I didn't know we had someone else looking into becoming a teacher! Any chance of meeting her?" She asks the Professor. "There is a boathouse that can be fully stocked if you are honestly uncomfortable in the mansion, but I'd prefer if you stayed in the staff wing if possible." Xavier won't force it however. He then nods, "That is very true Lily. The exact details of how it works and what it does should be left up to Rogue to explain. However, if she assists Logan with lessons which require physical contact, it is important to provide certain warnings." Rogue is an adult, not a student, so is treated a little differently. Though Logan is reminded, "Remember, this is a school where we guide young minds that are sometimes highly suspectable to suggestions." Basically, watch the adult jokes and language. Then back to Lily, "Rogue should be around the school, wandering and exploring. She speaks with a heavy Southern accent, a lovely young lady with a street smart sense of humor. I believe you may enjoy her company Lily." Shrugging Logan seems amused. "I'll be happy ta stay in the mansion, though I'll be keeping my own hours." He grins a little. "Don't worry ya won't hear me coming or going." It's likely true as well Logan is an incredibly stealthy person when he wants to be. "And don't worry, I can behave... most of the time." He looks at the professor for a moment then to Lily. "So, we done here?" He looks to Xavier for a moment. "I'll be wanting to talk to you in private later. Got a few things that might need to be cleared up." Starting with the details of how Xavier managed to find him, since their last meeting seemed to imply he wasn't able to get ahold of his mind any better than Emma could. "I'll have to look her up." Lily says, then can't quite help a laugh. "Sorry, professor, but 'susceptible to suggestions'?" Because really. Most of the kids ... especially the boys ... could come up with something a whole lot more crude and to the point than Logan's comment. "First stop, the kitchen." Because that's the one place /everyone/ needs to know where it is. A simple nod, "It would be my pleasure Logan." He then smiles toward Lily, "I doubt any of you need encouragement," he teases gently. "I will see you tomorrow then. Off you go and enjoy the tour. Oh, we can arrange for a mini-fridge in your room if you want to keep sodas or...other beverages in stock," he says the last toward Logan. "Let me know if you need anything." Nodding Logan grins, it seems he's already getting the hang of dealing with Logan, if it hadn't been for the mini-fridge there would have been beers where the kids could get them before the day was out.. and then of course very hurt kids when one of Logan's beers went missing. "Seems like a plan." He rises from his seat with a grin. "I don't have much stuff ta move in, shouldn't take me more than ten minutes." Logan's used to living out of a bag after all. He looks to Lily. "Come on kid, lets see if we can't find something fun in this place." He's really not going to be as bad for the kids as he wants Xavier to think, there may be a few new words added to their language, but other than that he's not going to be a bad influence, so far he's actually quite liked the kids he's met. "We got a lot of fun stuff." Granted, that's from the view of a sixteen year old, but hey. "Big gym, weight room. We even have horses." Lily says. "And then there's the lake." THAT gets a dreamy-eyed look out of her. Her and her swimming. "Not to mention the games and stuff." Before night falls, there is a mini-fridge installed in Logan's guest room, and after Lily's tour giving, Xavier will show Logan his dorm room with private bath.